


Comfort Zone (working title)

by CaseyBenSullivan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's personal space bubble is a little bigger than most people's. Gerard has always respected that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone (working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I've been able to write anything by myself. I was very happy when this idea came to me and I was able to write a complete scene. I hope to flesh it out more in the future, but for the time being, having written and posted this much is a huge accomplishment for me. Thanks to my friends for their support.

"Can you pass me that purple pen?"

Ray looks up from his guitar, on which he's been intensely focused for the past... hour? Five minutes? He's not sure. He doesn't usually have company when he's working in the back lounge, so it takes him a few seconds to adjust, to remember who's in here with him.

Gerard is sitting on the opposite couch, hand outstretched, eyebrows raised expectantly. Oh, that's right. The other guys were being too loud in the main part of the bus, and Gerard wanted somewhere quieter to work. Apparently, Ray's composing doesn't count as a distraction. Ray smiles absently at the thought.

"Please?"

Ray doesn't know how long he's been working. Usually, getting knocked out of his groove like this would bother him, but it's Gerard. And Gerard's always been respectful of his need for space. It's funny how sometimes, he and Gerard can be all over each other, can't keep their hands off each other, but other times, they're perfectly content to share a room without sharing personal space. Ray's personal space bubble is a lot bigger than Gerard's, but Gerard has never acted like he was entitled to that space, even after they started sleeping together. He's never made Ray feel guilty or uncomfortable for needing to spread out. He's never made Ray feel like there was something wrong with him for being distant sometimes.

"Yeah, sorry. Kinda zoned out there." As Ray reaches over to get the purple pen, he sees a small smile on Gerard's face that clearly says he could tell Ray was zoned out, and maybe he even thinks it's a little cute. Ray smiles back in response. He starts to hand Gerard the pen, but when Gerard starts to take it, Ray pauses. Gerard cocks an eyebrow, wordlessly asking what's up, but Ray just shakes his head and leans over to kiss Gerard softly on the mouth. He pulls back, still smiling, and places the pen carefully on top of the sketch pad in Gerard's lap.

Gerard instantly curls his fingers around the pen, as if it's a token of Ray's love or something, his lips parting as he smiles a little wider, revealing the top row of his small, perfect teeth.

"What was that for?" Gerard asks, but he doesn't look like he's complaining.

"Just because," Ray says with a shrug, leaning back to settle back into position on the couch, finding his fingering on the strings of his guitar. He glances up with a mischievous smile as an answer comes to him. "The cost of me getting you the pen."

Gerard just chuckles softly and shakes his head. He goes back to drawing, and Ray goes back to working out the piece he's writing, and they sit in comfortable and relative silence for a good half hour or so before Gerard speaks up again.

"Hey," Gerard says, "can you pass me that red pen?"

Ray frowns a little in confusion as he looks at the assortment of pens already piled up next to Gerard's thigh. "You already have a red pen." Actually, he has more like five.

"I know," Gerard says. "I wanted to pay the toll again."

Ray grins.


End file.
